


you can hear it in the silence

by marixchat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marixchat/pseuds/marixchat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Adrien I don't understand. Why are you confessing to me?" Out of all the things Ladybug could have expected from that day, she could have never predicted this. She had just come into his room to check up on him after saving him from an akuma. Ladrien. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can hear it in the silence

**Author's Note:**

> I... literally have no idea what is this. I've never wrote Ladrien and I wanted to give it a try. It's kind of crack honestly. Sorry in advance for any spelling mistake etc. To be honest this doesn't really have a specific purpose, it's just me esploring more of the love square since I've only written Marichat so far, ahah.

"Adrien I don't understand. Why are you confessing to me?" Out of all the things Ladybug could have expected from that day, she could have never predicted this. She had just come into his room to check up on him after saving him from an akuma. She wasn't ready for what was ahead for her.

"You... I mean I don't expect you to reciprocate my feelings or anything, but I just.."

"No, no listen. We've met like... _three times_? How can you claim you're so in love with me? How do I know it's not a celebrity crush?"

Adrien didn't really know how to answer that. How did he not know? Or better, how could he prove that it wasn't just a celebrity crush to her?

"Why do you think it is?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious? I mean... You just know me as a superhero. What do you know about me as a person? We don't even know each other that well. Do we?"

Adrien swallowed, feeling his cheeks heat up. Of course they didn't pffft. Not at all. Not like they fought crime side by side everyday. He mentally cursed himself. How did he got in this situation? Oh yeah. He thought confessing his undying love for Ladybug as himself after she saved him from an akuma was a clever move. He could already hear Plagg grumbling and telling him he should have minded his business. But she was right there in his room, sitting next to him, looking more radiant than usual thanks to the moonlight kissing her pearly features. He just couldn't look away, and suddenly those three simple words but with the meaning of a whole planet, had left his mouth before he could even think about what he was saying.

"You still haven't said no, though."Adrien dared to mutter, a ghost of a smirk appearing on his face. Yep, he went there. What had he to lose after all?

Ladybug froze. Screw it, Marinette was basically dead and ready to be buried under a rock. Who knew Adrien could be so cheeky? She would have never guessed. Maybe she wasn't the only one with secrets after all. A part of her was screaming something along the lines of ' _TELL HIM THE TRUTH. THIS IS YOUR CHANCE_ '. The other, more rational, was telling her to take it slow because it could have led to an identity reveal she wasn't quite ready to face yet. As much as it could have solved things, throwing in Adrien's face that she was Marinette felt almost like a betrayal towards Chat Noir. If there was someone who deserved to know her identity first, it was definitely him. Speaking of which, he had strangely dismissed the akuma attack of that day, leaving Ladybug alone. Therefore, as tempting it was, she didn't want to use her mask to have rendezvous. Not even with the love of her life.

Noticing Ladybug's sudden impossibility of forming words, Adrien decided to try one more time.

"Do you think I have a _spot kink_ or something? Ladybug... I fell for you because of who you are. Because I admire you, _so so much_. Who you are is you. Wearing a mask doesn't change that."

 _'This guy'_ Ladybug thought. This guy was killing her. Life is weird sometimes. She could fight five akumas in a row, but have Adrien Agreste telling her sweet things and look at her right in the eyes and it is deadlier than one-hundred Timebreakers trying to take her energy could ever be.

"I'm afraid... Chat Noir might want to have a say in this." Ladybug managed to choke out, recovering slightly from her trance. She gulped right after, realizing her earrings had started beeping.

Adrien's reaction to her statement was the last straw. She expected him to say something like " _I understand but I'll fight for you_ " or " _I won't give up on us_ " or something that could sound like a One Direction lyric, but it didn't happen.

Instead, he chuckled. _e_ _d_. As if the statement was almost funny to him. Was he so confident that Ladybug would have "chosen" him?

"Well, I guess you're right. I would never steal someone else's girl you know." He winked. He freaking _winked_ at her. Boy was there confessing his feelings and all of sudden was chill about her and that stray dating?

"I'm sorry Adrien I'm slightly... confused? You wouldn't mind if I was dating Chat? Which I'm _totally not_ by the way I feel the need to tell you cause you know... rumours. _Nothing else_."

"Well, if I can't date you... I can't see anyone else but him at your side. I honestly think your chemistry is amazing."

Ladybug gaped at him. Why was she in the room of this boy again? Oh yeah! To check on him after the akuma attack not to talk about her love life! Maybe she should just leave before things got more out of hand. Give Adrien a _goodnight kiss_... Ok forget about that one. Tikki gave her one last warning. It was too late for her to leave with her yo-yo.

"Adrien. I need you to close your eyes. I'm about to-"

"Oh. Sure sure! I- I won't look. You have my word." he said, one hand on his heart and the other raised.

Ladybug managed to smile at him, before a pink flash surrounded her. Tikki emerged from the earrings, falling right into Marinette's palm. Adrien's eyes were close. He didn't dare to make a single move. He knew how important the secrecy of her identity was. He couldn't betray her like that. Especially cause he had messed up plenty during the whole night.

"Here's your cookie, Tikki. Please try to eat as fast as you can." Marinette muttered, handing the food to the kwami.

"Thanks M- Ladybug."

Adrien was interested. The voice of her kwami sounded very sweet. Just like her. She also seemed to have more manners than Plagg. But oh well, he was the bad luck part of the duo, after all.

"Is this voice your kw... _kind of creature_?"

Marinette giggled, a blush coloring her cheeks. The first time Adrien and the girl in her civilian form were in his room alone for a time longer than 2 seconds, he couldn't face her in the eyes while talking to her. Perfect.

"The voice you heard is my kwami. It's a creature that transforms me in Ladybug. I don't know what I would do without her."

"That's... cool. Being a superhero must be liberating uh?"

"She sighed. "Yeah. It is. Although... when I first started all of this... I wasn't very confident in myself. I was scared, insecure, slightly irresponsable probably too."

"You know what they say... ' _With great powers comes great responsability'_. I bet you're amazing at everything you do out of the mask too."

Silence fell again. The only noise in the room was Tikki munching his cookie and an odd snoring sound...? Coming from some area located towards Adrien's desk? That was weird.

Marinette was grateful for Adrien's closed eyes in that moment. She could see the red in her cheeks, but he could not see it in hers. Did Adrien really admire her that much? Did she dare tell him she felt the same? She opened her mouth to say something when Tikki interrupted her and whatever she was about to say, died right away.

"Uh I'm... recharged. We can go home if you want."

"Of course. It's already late. " she sighed. Another pink flash surrounded her figure and Ladybug was covered with her spotted mask and costume again. Something inside of Adrien lit up. Was she sad to leave? "I guess... I'll... see you... around Adrien." The blonde opened his eyes again, his hands still, in his lap.

"You can count on that."

Ladybug was already on the edge of the window, when Adrien challenged himself to say something else.

"You know... you still haven't answered me."

Adrien could clearly ear a gasp coming from her mouth and see her froze on the spot, and yet she didn't even turn around to look him straight in the face. The corner of her mouth seemed to be twitching into a small smile.

"You deserve to know, you're right. Just... not today." and with that, she disappeared into the night.

Adrien sighed, leaning against the glass, taking a look at stars. They were beautiful for sure, but the biggest one of them all had been in his room, not even a minute ago. And deep down, he hoped that it wasn't the last time he got see her there either.

Oh, that girl was gonna be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah... that's it. also plagg totally snore while sleeping i don't make the rules sorry


End file.
